


Pet Debate

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Prompts [110]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Catboy!Percy, Dogboy!Jason, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Magic Curses, Multi, Polyamory, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Luke and Octavian went to a shelter to get a Christmas present for each other. A pet. Only that they hadn't previously talked about whether to get a dog of a cat. However, they're in for a surprise once they get home...





	Pet Debate

PJatO || Luktaviasonercy || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Pet Debate || Luktaviasonercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Pet Debate

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, catboy/dogboy, magic

Main Pairing: Octavian/Luke/Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Luke Castellan, Octavian, Piper McLean

Summary: Prompt: "I want a dog." - "I want a cat." for Luktaviasonercy.

Luke and Octavian went to a shelter to get a Christmas present for each other. A pet. Only that they hadn't previously talked about whether to get a dog of a cat. However, they're in for a surprise once they get home... _  
_

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Pet Debate_

Luke Castellan and Octavian Simmons had reached an impasse. They had talked about Christmas presents and in the end, since they had only recently moved together, had agreed that instead of getting each other cheesy, unnecessary trinkets, they would get something together, for the both of them. That something was supposed to be a pet.

Right now, however, they were at the shelter, standing in front of an uncomfortable young woman who was trying to get an answer on the question where to take them. Because _that_... somehow they had failed to communicate about. The woman cleared her throat.

"What animals do you want to see?", asked the woman – Piper, according to the name-tag.

"I want a dog", answered Luke with a frown.

"I want a cat", stated Octavian at the same time.

The two blondes side-eyed each other doubtfully. This was a problem. They had _both_ just assumed that the other wanted the same kind of pet as they wanted. Piper sighed.

"How about I show you both?", suggested Piper.

Grumbling, Octavian followed the woman deeper into the shelter. The next twenty minutes they spent with the dogs and Luke spent all his time on the floor, laughing as an admittedly cute Golden Retriever puppy sat on his chest and licked his face.

"Tav, look, he's _precious_ ", sighed Luke with the best pleading kitten-eyes.

"You wanted to show us the cats too", drawled Octavian, turning toward Piper.

The puppy made the most miserable sound as Luke left the room and Luke looked absolutely heartbroken and sad as they made their way toward the rooms with the cats. Piper opened a door for them and Octavian and Luke entered a room with about half a dozen cats in, sprawled out over scratching posts and pillows. The couple had barely entered the room when a black, fluffy kitten jumped from a shelf right onto Luke's shoulder, startling him.

"Hey there, little fella, watch out", huffed Luke amused.

When he gathered the kitten up, it immediately started purring and rubbing his head against Luke's hand. Octavian raised both eyebrows as he took the kitten from Luke to inspect it. Him. Octavian tilted his head as he looked at the cat's teeth, claws, toe-balls, ears and eyes.

"He must have smelt Jason on you", chuckled Piper at Luke's look. "He's normally not that cuddly, but Jason – the puppy you were cuddling with – is his... friend, I guess. Percy regularly escapes from the room just to sneak to the dogs and play with Jason."

/break\

They ended up taking both Jason and Percy. Octavian would have been very fine only taking Percy – a very fine kitten. But he wanted Luke happy too and he supposed that the puppy wouldn't be _that_ much of a problem. Or so Octavian thought until he and Luke got home from work a week after taking the two pets in. They stood frozen in the doorway of their own bedroom, staring at the two people _on their bed_. A black-haired boy with a long, black cat-tail and cat-ears. He was sprawled out half on top of a blonde boy with dog-ears and a dog-tail.

"Ja—ay. Jay, our humans are home early", hissed the catboy, ears twitching.

"Luke! Lu—uke, Luke, Luke!", exclaimed the dogboy with a wagging tail.

He jumped Luke, apparently not taking his _human form_ into consideration and knocking Luke off his feet. As Luke hit the ground, the dogboy started showering Luke's face with kisses, much the same way Jason would whenever Luke returned home. It looked rather different when it was a pretty blonde doing it though. Octavian frowned as he sat down on the bed.

"Welcome home", hummed the catboy, pawing at Octavian's thigh.

"Percy, I presume", muttered Octavian, absentmindedly reaching out to pat his kitten between the ears. "Explain this to me, my kitty-cat."

Percy was purring as he half curled together on Octavian's lap. "Magic spell. We angered Hera, who is a really mean witch, and she turned me into a cat and Jason into a dog and only true love's kiss could turn us back. Humans do love their pets very deeply and dearly. Counts as true love. Or, well, at least enough to allow us to turn back and forth, I guess."

"Such a good boy", praised Luke as he ruffled Jason's hair.

Jason and Percy were younger than Luke and Octavian, though Octavian would guess them to be early twenties. Both of them were rather attractive, that was hard to miss considering they were naked. Blinking, Octavian shrugged off his sweater and pulled it over Percy's head. The catboy's ears twitched cutely and he shook himself very cat-like before snuggling into the sweater.

"So, what now? You... leave? Return to... your families?", asked Luke slowly.

He had grown very fond of _both_ the puppy and the kitten. Jason whined as he nuzzled into Luke.

"We don't have families, or homes", replied Jason. "We're both orphans. It's kind of how we got into a fight with an evil witch. We were always kinda... strays. Searching for something. Found a curse."

"Ta—av", drawled Luke, resting his chin on Jason's head. "Can they stay?"

Octavian frowned as matching sad puppy-dog eyes were thrown at him from Luke and Jason. When he tilted his head to look at the kitten on his own lap. Percy looked up at him with the largest sea-green eyes possible, all sad, kicked kitten. Those three were going to _kill_ him.

"The way I see it", started Octavian before tracing the tag on Percy's dark-blue collar. "They're _ours_ , so quite obviously are we going to keep them, Lucas."

Percy blushed very prettily at that, though he leaned in until Octavian could give him a proper chin-scratching. Octavian knew his little kitten liked those. And being scratched between the legs. That gave Octavian a little pause, making him shake his head.

"So we get to stay with you?", asked Jason hopefully.

"If you behave yourselves", sighed Octavian.

He knew he was weak. He had always thought himself to be strong, but ever since he had met Luke he had come to realize just how weak he was. He couldn't deny his lover _anything_. And after getting pets, he came to realize he was very weak to their begging eyes too. Seeing Luke, Jason and Percy sitting together like that, Octavian knew he would not have any say in this household anymore.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Door 22 of the Advent Calendar - whacky magic with catboy!Percy and dogboy!Jason because don't we all need that in our lives? ;D


End file.
